


New-found Excitement

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [72]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cursed Storybrooke, F/F, Oral Sex, Quickies, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re sure a nice way to be welcomed into a town,” Emma said, voice muffled between kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New-found Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Ruby - hurried. Takes place sometime between 1.01 and 1.02.

“You’re sure a nice way to be welcomed into a town,” Emma said, voice muffled between kisses.  She scrambled with the buttons on her blouse, trying to get them undone before Ruby could pop them clean off.

“I assure you, I don’t welcome _everyone_ like this,” Ruby said, grinning widely.  She stepped back and pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing a bright red lace bra and a gold belly-button ring.  “Mostly because we don’t get many guests.”  Her short skirt hit the floor and she hopped onto the bed.  “Now, make me come before Granny serves breakfast.”

Emma flushed, crawling over Ruby’s bare body.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had sex with someone so young and gorgeous, so free and full of life, even though something sad hid behind Ruby’s eyes.  She recognized it as loneliness—she knew that look well.  “Does your Granny not know you like…?”

“Girls?  Oh yeah, she totally knows,” Ruby said, letting Emma slide off her matching red underwear.  “But she doesn’t know how much I like sex.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she dropped to her knees in front of the bed.  She slid her lips up Ruby’s toned leg, kissing her inner thigh.  “Well, I’ll be sure to hurry.  I wouldn’t want to reveal your secret.”

“I hope I won’t be too loud,” Ruby teased, and bit her lip as Emma’s mouth rose higher.  “Secrets don’t stay secret for long in this town.”


End file.
